Christmas Eve Shopping
by EeveeVictini54
Summary: Youta, a cold hearted Espeon, is dragged into going Christmas shopping with Mizuki, a lively shiny Umbreon. Will Youta's cold heart melt as he goes shopping with Mizuki on Christmas Eve? An early Christmas one-shot.


**The characters in this story are a male Espeon, and a shiny female Umbreon.  
**

**I imagined these two on they're hind legs, their not human like Pokémon, their just standing on their hind legs and walking like us.**

**Well, I know it's a bit early to say this...but happy holidays! On Thanksgiving and Christmas.  
**

**An early Christmas fic for all of you!**

**(Dunno why everyone's getting excited about Christmas when Thanksgiving hasn't even passed yet! It's making me want it to be Christmas SOOO bad! WHY T.V COMMERCIALS AND CHRISTMAS SONGS ON THE RADIO?! WHY?!)**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Youta swished his fork tail, he was returning home from grocery shopping.

As he trudged through the snow, he overheard some girls talking, but ignored it until he heard one of them say,

"You know what, I heard there's a rumor going on saying that Youta-kun and Mizuki-chan have been secretly dating!" She giggled and so did her friends, before they had noticed that Youta was looking towards them. They gasped before they quickly left, not wanting the eyes of Youta watching them.

Youta snorted before going on his way, why would he date that...that _thing_.

He was nearing his home before he saw one of those girls again. Now looking at her more carefully, he saw that she was a Flaaffy. He growled at her before he heard her whisper to somebody, "Say, there's Youta again! He must being to Mizuki's because she's sick. Aww, how sweet."

He coldly muttered, "I am not her boyfriend. I hate her...I _despise_ her."

But he guessed the Flaaffy had heard him because she laughed.

* * *

Later that day, after returning home he dropped the grocery bags and collapsed on to his bed. He sat up and turned on the T.V and found a suitable channel to watch. But not long after, the ads soon came up. But he was too tired to care and fell asleep.

When he awoke, an ad to give someone a present for Christmas was on. Youta yawned as he watched warily, it was a Cinccino and Darmanitan as the actors.

"Oh, Drew-kun! You didn't have to give me this. I love you!" The Cinccino said as she hugged her boyfriend, Youta was disgusted.

"Antha-chan, I'm so happy that you love it!" Drew wrapped his strong arms around Antha and kissed her passionately. Youta turned it off and turned on the radio instead.

But soon a Christmas song came up,

_"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart._

_But the very next day, you gave it away._

_This year, to save me from tears,_

_I'll give it to someone special." _

As soon as the last sentence was finished, Youta had quickly turned off his radio and grunted. Nothing great on the radio, nothing interesting on T.V, what to do?

He got off his bed and put on his scarf and hat, his purple fur was not enough to protect him from the cold winter. He opened his door and walked outside.

He walked slowly towards anywhere his feet led him. Walking for about 15 minutes or so before he passed by Mizuki's house. As he came closer, he heard Mizuki's voice, "Youta-kun!" he frowned and ignored her call, but inside he wanted to call back and wave. "Youta-kun! Come on inside, it's freezing outside!"

He stopped and looked towards her house, poking out one of the windows, was Mizuki's head. She was waving wildly, trying to get his attention.

Youta ignored Mizuki's calls once again and walked on, getting about a foot away from Mizuki's house, his ear twitched as he heard the door open and heard footsteps coming towards him.

Youta turned around as the Umbreon crashed into him. But he didn't fall, he held on to Mizuki and said bitterly,

"I thought you were sick, you doofus." Mizuki smiled and shook her head, answering,

"No I'm not, why are you outside when it's getting dark and chilly outside already?" Before he could answer, Mizuki said once again,

"Anyway, I'm going to be alright. It's just a cold." Youta could sense though that it wasn't and snorted and pushed her away saying,

"Fine then. But leave me alone."

He walked on but he heard footsteps behind him and said angrily "Didn't you hear me just a few seconds ago Mizuki?!" when he received no answer, he turned around to yell at Mizuki again but she ran into his arms and said as her body shivered,

"N-no...I'm sorry...Youta-kun. I'm just cold."

Youta then looked at her with his icy cold eyes before he took off his hat and scarf and put it on Mizuki instead. She looked up and said worriedly, "B-but...aren't you-"

Youta then put a paw on Mizuki's mouth and whispered harshly, "If you really want to go along...fine. But stay warm. Don't cause me any trouble either."

Mizuki stared at Youta, his purple eyes stared right back at her. They kept eye contact for a long time before she grinned and grabbed Youta's hand and said,

"Let's buy something for you!"

"I have enough back at home! I don't need anything!" Youta angrily yelled as he was dragged by Mizuki. As she dragged him, Youta looked up and saw that the moon was shining brightly in the night sky and looked towards Mizuki.

Her blue rings lightly glowed, she looked even a bit beau-

Wait a minute...what was he thinking? Youta shook his head wildly before Mizuki stopped at the first store she saw.

"Here we are Youta-kun!"

He got up and brushed off the snow from his body and looked up...and growled.

One of the places he most avoided...

A clothing store.

* * *

Youta now silently wished that he had never went on his walk, he would have gladly listened to the mushy, idiotic love songs on the radio or watched the nonsense Christmas ads on T.V than go on a shopping trip with Mizuki.

"What about this hat and scarf? I think this will look nice on you." Mizuki said as she showed a sky blue hat that had snow flakes on it, with a white puff-ball on the top and a scarf which was royal blue and navy blue on it. Youta scowled, secretly glaring at the hat and scarf.

She put the hat on and the scarf around his neck and said happily, "There! You look so nice in blue Youta-kun."

He gave an unpleasant noise as he was given more clothing to carry as they went on with their way. Youta said as he carried a big pile of clothes in his arms, "Whose gonna pay?"

Mizuki chuckled as she said like it was nothing, "You."

Youta's eyes shot open and he almost dropped the bag of clothes on the floor and he furiously said, "_What_?"

"Hehe...your Christmas gift to me!"

He grumbled and cursed under his breath while he payed for all the clothes which were probably never will be wearing and soon after the duo left the store, Mizuki ran to another store, this time a toy shop.

"Youta-kun! Youta-kun! _Youta-kun_!" Mizuki's voice said, Youta slowly came as he carried the 2 heavy bags full of clothes and he said in an irritated tone,

"Nani?!"

"There's this adorable, cute, amazingly fluffy, gigantic Snorlax toy! Pweaasseee buy it!" He trudged over and looked through the toy shop's window and there indeed was a gigantic toy Snorlax. Youta looked at Mizuki, she was giving him the puppy face. He shook his head and said repeatedly,

"No." He said, his eyes turning cold again,

"No," he looked at her again, feeling the urge to say yes, "NO."

he looked at her again and gave up, "Arrrggghh! Why do you do this to me Mizuki?" he put down the bags and walked into the toy shop and Mizuki watched with sparkling eyes as Youta gave the money to the toy maker, an old Alakazam named Zam.

Zam levitated the stuff toy and gave it to Youta. Waving goodbye as he put the money away.

Youta came outside, using Psychic to bring the gigantic stuff toy along too and Mizuki clapped her paws together and hugged Youta happily before she asked him to bring the clothes and the stuff toy as they went along. Since he couldn't carry the bags because he was much too tired to, he just used Psychic again to carry them along.

Soon after, they stopped at about 4 or 5 shops, but didn't buy anything. Much to the happiness of Youta.

"Youta-kun, look there's a restaurant! Let's get some dinner!" Mizuki happily said as they walked through the town.

She dragged Youta along too,

Youta, unable to resist from exhaustion let Mizuki drag him into the restaurant and inside there was Christmas music playing, Youta's ear twitched and he recognized the song right away,

_'Happy Holiday_'

Youta was cut short because he heard Mizuki say, "Come on Youta-kun! I'm starving. Let's get a seat." I followed her, the gigantic stuff toy and the toy bags levitating behind us.

As we sat down, I was scanning through the menu, the waiter came and said cheerfully, "Merry Christmas! My name is Ren and I'll be serving you for tonight!" The waiter was a chubby Bibarel, as Mizuki requested the Salmon Supreme and some hot cocoa and Ren wrote it down quickly, Youta looked for something to eat when he noticed something unusual,

_'Steamy Magi__ Magikarp_'

"And you sir?" Youta looked up at Ren and said as he looked down at the menu,

"I'll have the...Fried Rice with beef and some sweetened tea." Ren nodded and he wrote it down quickly before he said,

"Would you like to have the special dish for today's Christmas Eve?" Mizuki clasped her paws together and nodded vigorously and said, "Oh yes please! But...what is it?"

Ren winked at her and said "Oh, that's what makes it special."

Ren bowed and took the menus said before leaving, "Your dinner will be here in a couple of minutes," and danced away. When Ren had left, Mizuki started singing the song which was playing throughout the restaurant.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas," Youta covered his large ears and whispered harshly,

"What are you doing?"

Mizuki looked at him and said, "Isn't it obvious? I'm singing!

There's just one thing I need,"

"Stop!"

"I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree,"

"Mizuki, stop!"

"I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know,"

"Stop! Please?" Youta's cheeks were turning pink from embarrassment, but Mizuki just kept on going,

"Make my wish come true...all I want for Christmas..."

"_Mizuki_!" Hissed Youta, his face was now turning red. Mizuki just continued on singing, enjoying herself

"Is..." Mizuki took a deep breath and sang loudly, "Youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Youta's face was now beet red, everyone was looking at them but smiling at each other, some clapped at Mizuki's nice singing and she smiled.

She looked at Youta and laughed, she was in a good mood. Youta put his hands down from his ears and frowned, a big deep frown.

He glared at Mizuki coldly as

_'The Most Wonderful Time Of The__Year'_ played.

Just like Ren had said, their food came a few minutes later.

As they ate, Mizuki said "This is so far the best Christmas I've ever had." Youta looked up at her, just by looking at her, you could tell she was elated.

He replied a soft, "Mph."

* * *

Shortly after finishing their dinner and finding out what was the special dish (which was a delicious chocolate and vanilla pudding), Mizuki decided to bring Youta to her favorite spot.

"It's over here somewhere, as she searched throughout the town.

"What are we looking for anyway?" Asked Youta as he followed her.

"This place." Mizuki replied as she showed a small opening in the town, he looked upwards as a big Christmas tree stood in the middle.

He saw that Mizuki looked disappointed, he heard her say quietly, "Th-they didn't...light it up?"

Youta slowly walked over to Mizuki and said "It's just a tree, so they didn't light it up. What's the matter with that?"

She spun around and Youta took a step back, big tears were falling from her eyes and fell into the snow as she yelled,

"It's not '_just a tree_'! Its my childhood and this is the first time they have never lit up the Christmas tree!"

Mizuki kept on crying for a while until she wiped her tears away and looked around, where was Youta-kun?

She looked around some more, and called him, he didn't answer. She sat down in the snow and tears starting to fall again,

Had she cried so much that Youta-kun had left her all alone?

She didn't want to be alone anymore, she wanted to be with Youta-kun.

She shook her head fiercely and collapsed on to the freezing snow. She didn't care if she was cold or not, sick either, she just wanted Youta-kun to come back.

Calming down awhile, she sat back up again and sighed. Looking up to the moon she started feeling the moon's rays shining down on her gently.

Looking at the moon made her think, why did she want Youta-kun to be here anyway? He was always so mean and cold.

But...he was different this night, he let her drag him to places he swore never to enter and buy her an expensive toy, even stay to eat with her for dinner.

She blushed, as she thought about all this; did maybe...Youta-kun..._liked_ her?

She did have feelings for him.

She knew from the past that Youta-kun had been very...unsociable.

Pokémon called him a girly freak, since Espeon are almost always girls around where they lived. His mom and dad were kept busy with work since their family was poor. So he didn't get much attention from his parents, he was an only child. His mom had two eggs before him but they didn't hatch.

The first time they met was in 7th grade. When she tried to say hello to him, he looked at her and walked away, she saw that his eyes were more marble like and shiny than normal eyes would usually be. Over the years, she learned about him and his life and felt sympathy for him.

She guessed that sympathy turned to special feelings for him.

Looking at the tree, she smiled and imagined it was lit and with all it's glory.

That Youta-kun was here and smiling with her. She imagined many Pokémon came to her favorite spot and sang Christmas carols and talked together, laughed together...

She felt a tap on her shoulder.

She opened her eyes and the Christmas tree was lit. With all it's glory and on top was a star, nobody had ever put a star on the top of the tree, since it was very tall. Tears started falling, she hadn't notice but she knew that they were tears of happiness.

"Sorry I took so long, I-" Mizuki heard Youta's voice and spun around and jumped into his arms and kissed him.

She thought that Youta would have broken free of the kiss as soon as she kissed him but was surprised to find out that he didn't. He stood there shocked.

Finally both let go and soon Youta asked quietly as he blushed a deep red, "Why did...you..." he looked away.

Mizuki smiled, but soon starting coughing. Youta frowned and suddenly crouched down and turned his back to Mizuki and said, "Get on."

Mizuki sneezed before she got on and Youta started heading for her home. Mizuki sniffed and coughed a little before she put her head down on his back, and whispered,

"Aishite imasu, Youta-kun."

Youta stayed silent but he his face was beet red again. After a while he replied,

"I...hate you too, Mizuki."

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

**Golly that took 3 days to finish!**

**I used some Japanese words in here, **

**Aishite Imasu: I love you.**

**Nani: What.  
**

**This is the longest one-shot I have ever made! 2,831 words! WOW!  
**

**:D Well, if you are kind enough, could you leave a review?**

***Gives a fluffy Snorlax toy to anybody who reviews* **

**Sayonara!**

**EeveeVictini54 :)**


End file.
